This invention relates to a device to assist diabetics in injecting insulin.
A person who is diabetic and who is required to take insulin usually must take at least one injection a day, and in some cases twice a day. Inasmuch as a point of injection cannot be utilized again until it heals, diabetics have a continuous problem of finding and utilizing suitable areas in the body for injections.
In some parts of the body, as for example, the arm, it is necessary for the diabetic to pinch or pucker a portion of the flesh on the arm in order to be able to make a proper injection.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a device which will enable a diabetic to make the proper pinch on his arm so that he can make a proper injection of insulin.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.